


Prime Cuddle Spot

by MagicQuill42



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Self Confidence Issues, weight mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicQuill42/pseuds/MagicQuill42
Summary: Patton feels a little self conscious about his chub sometimes. Luckily, it seems like his boyfriends do the exact opposite of mind it.





	Prime Cuddle Spot

It was a bad day. Not in the sense that a bunch of bad things happened, just that it was… bad.

Patton had woken up feeling okay but as he started getting dressed he suddenly felt self conscious. Insecure in a way he wasn’t sure could be fixed. He loved being chubby and squishy and cuddly, but today? Today he felt fat. And it felt ugly.

Unfortunately he had a lot of practice smiling when he didn’t feel like it, and his boyfriends were all at work most of the day anyway so no one caught on that he was feeling less than sunshiney. At least he didn’t think anyone had. Virgil had raised an eyebrow at him after he said he was fine but after that he left it alone so it was alright.

Dinner and a movie passed by as per usual and Patton tiredly admitted he was exhausted, though he left out that the reason was he’d been fighting his own brain all day. His boyfriends assented and let him go, though Roman apologized in advance in case he woke him by accident. Of the four of them, Roman was the worst at being sneaky.

Patton changed into his comfy jammies, the ones that were just a little bit baggier and his his curves a bit more. He crawled into bed and curled up, falling asleep easier than he normally did alone.

*

He woke up to bickering. That wasn’t too strange. It was quiet bickering. That wasn’t too weird either, especially since he just woke up.

What was strange was what they seemed to be bickering about.

“It’s not fair. You had that spot all last night.”

“Yeah, cause of a panic attack. Doesn’t count if it’s a comfort night, which means it’s my turn.”

“Would both of you knock it off, you are going to wake him up and then no one gets that spot.”

There was a small amount of grumbling and the weight on Patton’s hips burrowed further in. There was a small huffing noise, followed by a sigh from someone else.

“Let him have it tonight, love. You can have prime cuddle spot tomorrow.”

“But I want it now! I had a hard day at the theater and all I want is to bury my nose in Patton’s hip for the night, is that too much to ask?”

“Yes.”

“You shut it, Sinister Sally, I’m not talking to you right now.”

“Darling please. Now you are just being impertinent. May I remind you our boyfriend is bilaterally symmetrical?”

“W’as that?”

“He has two hips.”

“Oh! Well yeah but if I sleep over there I can’t be cuddled by you. Pat’s too far over do both of us. Plus the squish isn’t right.”

“…the squish?”

“I can’t explain it! It’s just different.”

“Alright, alright don’t pout. Here, you can hook your arm under me and burrow in my hair tonight, then you can have prime cuddle tomorrow, okay?”

There was a slight whining sound.

“Okay?”

A grumble and then-

“Fine! But only because you have some of the softest frikin hair. Otherwise it’d be a no-go homo-emo.”

The mass at his hips gave an unimpressed grunt and shifted a little. Something slid underneath them both and there was suddenly another pair of legs tangled in his. A sigh sounded from just outside the bed.

“Once again you all leave me with little to no room.”

“C’mon, Specs just crawl on. It’s not like there’s cause to be shy.”

There was another sigh and a large weight clambered up from the foot of the bed before coming to rest at his other side. Two arms encircled his chest, making him notice the two (now three) arms wrapped around his waist.

Muttered goodnights were exchanged and Patton allowed himself a faint smile before drifting back to sleep.

**

The next day it bugged him. He barely remembered what happened after he went to bed but three words kept echoing in his head. No matter how many cookies he baked it wouldn’t leave him alone.

Luckily, though, Logan chose to grade papers in the kitchen once he got home, so all Patton had to do was work up the courage to ask.

“Hey Lo, can I ask you something?”

Logan hummed in a vague “my attention is split but you have half of it” way, so Patton continued.

“I heard a bit of talking last night and I was just wondering… what’s the prime cuddle spot?”

Silence followed and Patton turned from the batter, worried Logan had lapsed back to grading and out of attentiveness. This seemed to not be the case, though, if Logan’s frozen muscles and bright red face were anything to go by. A student’s paper was still clutched in one hand, hovering over where Logan has been about to set it.

“Logan?” His voice grew worried. “Is it the papers? Is… is it code for something bad?”

Logan’s eyes widened and his face grew impossibly redder.

“No! No it is nothing bad, love it’s just… well it’s somewhat embarrassing for the three of us.”

Logan set down the paper and smoothed out his tie with one hand, the other going up to adjust his glasses.

“You see… well…” Logan cleared his throat. “You… have very comfortable hips. We found early on that they are very soft and wide enough to-“ he cleared his throat. “-bury one’s face into. It is quite satisfactory, and often soothing, not unlike a pillow, I suppose.

“Of course you only have two hips and there are three of us so we have developed a cycle of sorts. What I presumed you heard last night was Virgil and Roman arguing over your right hip. It is the place Virgil falls asleep best, and technically it was his night, but as he had a panic attack the day before I allowed him my night and Roman got huffy.”

Logan drew a deep breath at the end of his explanation, now as red as the grading pen in his hand. He stared dutifully at the papers, refusing to meet the wake of his admonition.

Patton’s mind was blown. Here he was feeling insecure over what was apparently the best spot to cuddle! Happy tears pooled in his eyes.

He reached over and gently scraped a hand through Logan’s hair.

“You know you could’ve told me, Loganberry.” He teased. “I’m not mad, actually I think this is the best thing I’ve heard all week!”

Logan gave him a startled look. His blush faded some and he leaned into the touch.

“We were not worried about anger,” he admitted reluctantly. “It is just… embarrassing to admit you fight so hard over the best area to snuggle in.”

“Aw, I think it’s cute!” Patton squealed.

“What’s cute? You two better be talking about me.” Roman asked, striding into the kitchen.

He grabbed Patton around the middle and twirled him around before gently settling him on the counter and giving him a butterfly kiss. Patton giggled and hopped off the counter.

“I guess we were kinda talking about you,” he said. “Logan was just explaining something really interesting to me.”

“Oh? Was it the brilliant displays of peacocks?” Roman asked, smiling down at Patton.

“More like the inflated ego of certain princes.” Logan grumbled.

Roman squawked and shot him an offended look. Patton tutted and shook his head gently.

“It wasn’t about either of those.” He said. “Actually it was about a funny little thing called the Prime Cuddle Area.”

Roman’s face dropped and they all heard someone curse from the doorway. Patton looked over at Virgil, who was looking a little pink.

“You told him?” Roman yelped.

Logan sank into his chair, suddenly looking like he’d rather be anywhere else.

“He asked! And besides he overheard last nights ‘discussion’ so I was left with little choice!” Logan protested.

Patton gently stroked Roman’s arm.

“Pumpkin,there’s no need to be embarrassed.” He said. “Honestly it feels… nice that you guys argue over my squishy spots. I was feeling kinda down about them yesterday and this… helps. A lot. If I’m upset about anything it’s that you three didn’t tell me sooner!”

Roman blinked at him before letting out a loud groan and dropping his head to hide in Patton’s shoulder. Patton heard Virgil snickering and peeked begins Roman. Virgil was wrapping his arms around Logan, quietly teasing him as he sunk deeper and deeper into his chair. Virgil laughed gently and tried to pry his hands off his face, probably so he could lay a kiss there.

Patton’s smile grew and he rubbed circles in Roman’s back.

“You know…” he said thoughtfully. “Now that I know it might be easier to break up arguments. I know how stubborn all of you are, so now that I know I can… I dunno… pick? I mean I don’t have favorites but sometimes I need a certain vibe? I- never mind that doesn’t make sense!”

Patton laughed awkwardly. Roman twisted his neck and placed a kiss on Patton’s collarbone.

“I think I know what you mean, baby.”

***

“No. Absolutely not.” Roman frowned.

Patton blushed and Logan buried his face in his side. He absentmindedly stroked Logan’s hair as his face got slowly redder.

“Uh-uh. No.”

Virgil chuckled and stuck his head up from its spot in Logan’s neck.

“Don’t you know our boyfriend is bilaterally symmetrical? He’s got two hips, Princey.”

“Yeah, but you both know full well which hip is my favorite!” Roman pouted. “It’s my freaking turn, too! Patton, tell them to move their butts from my spot.”

Patton giggled. “I dunno if I can do that, sweet-cheeks. They’re too comfy.”

Roman whined again, pulling out his largely useless puppy eyes. Lucky for him it was only largely useless. Virgil and Logan both scoffed even as Patton’s resolve melted.

“Okay, it is his turn you two.” Patton tugged Logan’s hair playfully. “And like you keep saying I have two hips.”

Logan groaned and burrowed further in. Patton shot them both a disapproving frown.

“Okay, I know Roman just likes sleeping on his right side, but are you two trying to tell me one hip is better than the other?”

Virgil let out a moan and raised his head.

“No,” he said. “We’re just comfy already.”

“Move it or lose it, honey-bear.” Patton said sweetly.

The two grumbled, but obliged. They clambered over Patton until they were in the same positions, but on his left. Roman gave Patton a brilliant smile and a quick kiss before diving in to cuddle his other side.

Patton laughed and started stroking his hair too. He drifted off to sleep feeling happy, loved, and beautiful.


End file.
